In One's Absence
by Peppertree
Summary: After the death of his father, young Atem hides himself away and draws comfort from an ominous presence who dwells within his Millennium Puzzle; handed down to him by the late pharaoh. Though he implies his intentions are good, will the little prince, on the cusp of his rise to power, become corrupted by his new friend? More inside. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was written between myself and my friend, YugiMuffin!  
**_ _ **It features several pairings, these are somewhat warped versions of the following: Sealshipping, Scandalshipping, and Blindshipping.  
**_ _ **More information will be revealed as I update. Reviews are welcome, we hope you enjoy~**_

* * *

It was an overcast day in the kingdom of Egypt. The sun was fighting to crown amongst the clouds, but the tumbling grey thunderheads gave it no leeway. The air was humid and uncomfortable, even without the sun's warmth- but all of it went unnoticed by the young prince; or rather, as of now, the young pharaoh.

Since the passing of his father: the previous placeholder of king of Egypt, Prince Atem had eaten nothing and slept little. He made no attempts to communicate with his servants, guardians, or even his friends. Though perhaps the one most affected by this was not actually the prince at all, but his life-long companion and soon-to-be advisor; Mahado.

The priest was several years older than his young master, but his inability to see or talk to him at this time had him very distressed, and he too was having difficulty maintaining his duties for lack of sleep and nourishment.

On this day, Mahado had been cajoled into eating and then venturing to visit Priestess Isis.  
As the only female, and wisest of the six sacred guardians, it wasn't uncommon for this young priest to visit her in times of uncertainty.

She knew not to ask about the prince. She was tactile as she dealt conversation; cautious not to further distress Mahado by discussing it. Fortunately, he seemed willing to. After he had formally greeted her, he sat on the opposite side of the sandstone fire-pit and spoke first of their new king.

"I have not heard from him in all of five days." He announced, wringing his hands nervously and distracting himself with the dancing ombré flames between them. "I am afraid for him… but also I am… just afraid." He murmured.

Isis watched him calmly, tilting her head a little to indicate that she was listening.  
"I would not be afraid, Mahado."

He didn't respond; just continued staring at the fire as its reflection flickered in his glassy grey eyes.

"I too have been concerned for our new pharaoh, but if it will ease your mind… I can tell you what I have seen," this regained the priest's attention, "please." He said softly.

"He must be given time to grieve, however long that is. But when he returns to us, he will be ready. I have seen the man he will become; he will be a vicarious, noble, and righteous ruler. I very well dare say that he may be our chosen leader. He will serve Egypt like no one has before."

She ended with a very certain smile, and Mahado sat back as he took in her words. He moved his hands up and down his legs to anxiously smooth out his robes before exhaling deeply and nodding. He wasn't sure if even he was ready to see Atem become a man; he was so used to- and undyingly devoted to his prince. But he smiled with relief and bowed thankfully to Isis before striding on with the intent of a productive day.

Meanwhile, Atem was amidst another restless sleep.

The only people that had been allowed in were his servants. They would clean his room, air it out, and change his sheets, all while the prince was bathing in his private washroom- that, he still had the incentive to do. They would leave his meals outside his chamber, but only once had he found any bit of an appetite to eat it.

Unlike the real world, in his mind he felt somehow less alone. For several days and nights he was graced by a beautiful voice. It spoke to him and comforted him- and he would speak back to it.

He had asked now many times what the presence's name was, but the reply differed only in presentation: "I am you," "we are the same," and once, even, "mou hitori no boku."

Today, Atem had been bold enough to ask to see his imaginary friend, or so he had titled him.

"I am not imaginary, Rohi." The silky voice chuckled.

Atem glanced around the grey labyrinth he had situated these passing days.

"I wonder; why is it we always meet here? I'm not familiar with this place, yet you seem to know it well." he asked.

"This is your soul room, young pharaoh." He clarified. "I am a part of you."  
"Please, I'd like to see you." The other insisted.

There was a pause.

"Very well, then." The illusive presence agreed this time.

There was a seemingly distant breeze that came down one of the many passageways toward him, gathering a slight updraft until eventually a figure manifest. Atem thought, for a brief moment, that he was simply being tricked; a mirror, he decided.

"I am no illusion, my pharaoh." The sly, fresh faced doppelgänger quickly explained, "I am a conscious being, just like you. But I reside in your soul room. We are joined by the millennium puzzle your father entrusted to you. I will guide you as I did him."

Atem was speechless, scaling this refined, chiselled looking version of himself. The boy seemed around the same age, but he was veritably taller- perhaps even taller than Seto. He was muscular too, perhaps this _was_ some kind of illusion.

The spirit laughed again and corrected the young pharaoh.  
"No illusion." He said airily, "I represent the man you will one day become. You too will be strong and wise- just like your father." He repeated.  
"You knew my father?" Atem asked dumbly, seeming not to have been listening to the spirit.

He laughed heartily this time and patted the young pharaoh's shoulder.  
"Your listening skills will need attuning, Rohi. But I will let no harm come to you as long as you are wearing the puzzle."

"…How old are you?" Atem asked, finally starting to get curious about this person.  
"I am sixteen, just as you are."  
"But… If you served my father, then surely you must be older."  
"You are calculative, my young pharaoh." He grinned, "but my spirit is yours now, and I am thereby every ounce of you… Including your years."  
"I'd say you were several ounces more." Atem cracked, though with a hint of despair.

The other boy laughed again, but this time leaned in closer and tilted the pharaoh's head up to meet his gaze. "You will become me. My body resembles your desires and aspirations while I am in your mind; I am showing you now who you will be."

Though Atem was wary of his words, he had no reason to doubt the spirit; cryptic and devilish though he was.  
"You seem dubious of me, my king." He grinned, still with the young pharaoh's chin hooked between his thumb and forefinger. "Let me show you what else I can do for you, sire." He entreated.

 **000**

A cold shiver ran over him, breath hitching as the stranger advanced pulling Atem closer towards him. Transfixed by the tempting jewel eyes, the Pharaoh allowed the action. He couldn't bring himself to move or look away. Still he didn't understand the situation.

"You said you were me?" He managed to choke out. His heart was racing with the unknown. That face dangerously close while a soft finger traced his bottom lip playfully.  
"I am you." He murmured, tilting his head. "I am your fears, your sadness, your pain, your desires…"  
"My desires?"

Something about the way he spoke the last word stirred something in the young Pharaoh. He swallowed harshly, stumbling backwards a little.  
"I can make your pain go away, if only for tonight."

The seduction of the words was alluring. Atem's head swam with confusion. It had to be a dream. It just had to be. He promised to take away pain, but the king felt he would only bring more. Those sweet words were laced with poison. How could he trust this person?

The stranger sensed the apprehension and caressed Atem's cheek tenderly. It was hard not to be taken in by the warmth. To be swayed otherwise. But still there was a gut feeling that he should not allow this. He sensed darkness in the other man.

"I can make everything go away if you just let me." He promised with such a gentle voice. But his smile was a dark one.

"So what will it be, my Pharaoh?" He whispered, leaning down to press his lips against the startled king. He didn't move or make any attempt to stop his supposed other self as he felt the lips slide over his own in a swift movement.

Atem groaned at the feeling of ecstasy the small kiss caused. He knew the other man relished in hearing his soft sounds and loud breaths as he deepened the kiss, hungry for more.

Reluctantly, Atem parted for air, clinging to the other's neck. This was bad. He had never been so affected by a kiss before. He heard a laugh as hands snaked around his hips, holding him in place.

"I know you're the one used to being in charge, other me." His fingers danced across the thin fabric as his voice continued to entice and enrapture the king. Atem tried to stifle a moan as the hand finally found bare skin, squeezing his strong thigh firmly. The hand rubbed and caressed, daring to go higher.

"But here, I will be the one in charge." He breathed with a mischievous grin.


	2. Chapter 2

The young pharaoh was caving fast. The memory of his father was attached to this boy. And though the implications of what was going to happen didn't exactly go hand in hand with his new expectations, he was so overwhelmingly comforted by the ethereal contact- the kindness- that he decided to gamble against his instincts, and push them aside to make room for this alluring stranger.

"What… are you going to do?" He asked mindlessly, surprisingly not all that expectant of an answer.  
"Be gentle." was the reply, as the other softly slid his hands to the backs of Atem's thighs and lifted him; using the wall to keep him upright.

Atem was fearless as a child, and he was fearless now, he reminded himself; growing incredibly excited by the newness of his situation. His concerns began to fade to a state in which all he cared about was feeling good again. Then a thought struck him.

"If-if we do this, no one will know?"  
"No one will know." The boy echoed in a deep but assuring voice.

The dexterous, but perfectly opaque hands of the spirit gripped madly to hold the pharaoh in place, his firm fingertips making the flesh dimple as they pressed down. However, Atem was strangely delighted by the feeling of this calm, overpowering feeling.

"That's good." He panted, smiling as he exhaled and issuing his consent with it.

Confident he had the other's interest, the puzzle-dwelling doppelgänger began to kiss and nip his way over each perimeter of exposed skin; collar bones, shoulders, jawline, even fighting hands that sought to grip fabric and tensed arm muscles received feverish attention.

Just by the mere induction to the feeling of those clever lips, Atem was left breathless. It had been plenty enough to arouse him, and he was already having to arrest his upper half as he hung limply over the other's shoulders, still mewling and murmuring as he felt a firm and deliberate force opposing the strength of his erection. However, since neither force would give, Atem resulted in regaining some vigour and crying delightedly as he felt the friction.

He gripped the back of the other's top to try and aid himself with his technique of climbing then descending so that the friction continued.  
"Impatient, my little king. Perhaps I've been too docile." He heard the voice; silky but sickeningly patronising.  
"You ought to… try harder… you underestimate… my limits." Atem growled, continuing to grind against the ridged torso and begirding the thinly clothed shoulder with his teeth.

The spirit barely responded; offering little more than an unseen smirk as the demanding pharaoh started to get rough.  
"You're not my first… you know." He added, growing furious that the spirit still wasn't doing much to relieve him. "I thought you were… going to be different- DO SOMETHING!" He snapped, growing desperate and petty with agitation.  
The other chuckled.  
"Alright…"

 **000**

Sliding his hand past Atem's undergarment, he moved to cup the now exposed backside. "You're trying to disguise how powerless you truly are right now." He taunted in a low tone as his tongue reached out, licking the shell of the Pharaoh's ear.

"That's no-" his protest was interrupted by the painfully slow movements of the talented tongue that continued to slide down his neck only to be replaced by the stranger's hot mouth nipping at his delicate skin.

He tried to contain his cries by pressing his lips together. Defiant; he turned his face away not allowing it to be seen. However, in doing so he had given his dark self better access to continue his sweet torture of teasing his sensitive flesh.

"You're not giving in as easily as I thought you would." The other spoke in between kisses. His hand still continued to move over the area of Atem's backside and thigh. His thumb stroking in circular motions each time.  
"Y-you thought wrong. I bow to no one."

Despite his shaky words and harsh breaths, the king remained determined to not show this person he was easily toyed with. However, he wasn't going to admit that secretly giving up control had its advantages. Particularly at this moment where he craved release.

Another laugh was emitted before the stranger hummed amusingly. "Ah but of course, other me. I do love when you challenge my authority."  
Before Atem could question what he meant, he felt the hand slip between his legs to hold him. Hissing through gritted teeth, the Pharaoh was finding it harder to keep his moans from escaping.

His hips bucked expectantly at the touch as his arousal throbbed with need.  
"Say it." The dark voice murmured against him.  
He wanted Atem to beg for it. Wanted him to admit he craved more in desperation to feel pleasure.

"I won't!" He cried, burying his face into the neck of his tormentor.  
He wanted it, but his pride would not allow him to act in such a way. He bit down on the soft flesh of his neck in an attempt to show dominance. Rolling his tongue over the fresh marks.

He felt his other self shudder and tense. A harsh intake of breath was heard before he made his move to tug the cloth that contained Atem.  
"If that's how you want it." He responded with a bitter tone, pulling the robes down roughly. He was still holding Atem against the wall with his own body.

Keeping his leg raised around his waist, he pushed against the king as he earned a low moan at the much desired friction. Holding his backside, he moved his own hips in deliberately slow movements as pulled Atem up into a fierce kiss.

Tugging at the bruised lips with his own, he continued to grind against a bare Pharaoh with his own clothed erection. He felt Atem try to pull away as he swallowed his moans. He was proving how easily his other self was falling apart at his actions.

He allowed him to pull away for some much needed air. Never ceasing his actions for a moment. He dared to look Atem in the eyes and smirk devilishly as he panted, staring back with half lidded eyes.  
"Still resisting?"

 **000**

Atem didn't want to even consider the fact that he was thoroughly enjoying this, but the familiar thrill of an oncoming apex spotted his vision, and despite his stubbornness, he was nearly ready to succumb. He almost certainly did when he felt his bruising thighs being gripped again and his bare back met with the cold brickwork. He let out an aggressive gasp and bared his teeth, but it was all part of his bravado. A bravado which crumbled almost instantly once his other self whipped down and sheathed him entirely.

"Dammit!" Atem groaned, fisting one hand in the other's hair and pushing down on his muscular shoulder with the other. "Dammit…" He seethed, cinching his jaw and willing his legs to stop trembling. But the hand that was flat underneath his thigh, lifting it forcefully over a shoulder, was in a very unfortunate place for the king, and it ventured just a little too far between his legs.

Atem couldn't make any words to counter that movement, and instead resorted to strained pants and meaningless grumbling. He was sure to assert what little authority he still had by tightening his grip; twining the familiar ombré locks between his fingers.  
"Bastard." He snarled with a sadistic kind of glee as he felt a steady drag of a rigid set of teeth. They slid along the taught skin, back and forth until eventually Atem's feverish jerking and groping and growling ceased. His body stilled to a perfect fermata before he groaned and released with a shudder.

A deep chuckle reminded him that he had lost his resolve though, and he leaned back breathlessly on the wall.  
"Your stamina is impressive." The other said with a disgusting amount of confidence; looking as though he had never even been between the other man's legs, teasing him till he craved mercy.

The taller of the two rose then and stepped back, but advanced swiftly when his king slumped without support. He swept him up like a frail maiden and cradled him- as if it wasn't enough that he had taken his release.  
"Let's not forget… Who was the one… on their knees…" Atem panted, begrudgingly blissful in the embrace as they began to move steadily.  
"Naturally. You are my king, after all." He said with no shame at all.

The drowsy pharaoh tutted, but felt a strange kind of peace now. The spirit had been tough by demand, but he hadn't been threatening- despite his obvious attitude, Atem felt a little more trusting.  
"Anyway, spirit." Atem piped up again, "I still don't have your name."

The other chuckled and halted, placing the pharaoh on a stone table. Suddenly, his surroundings, including his other-self, began to fade until eventually he felt the familiar softness of his own bed beneath him.  
"You can call me… Yugi." The voice remained.

"Yugi…" Atem echoed, closing his eyes with the memory of that face as sleep was the one to claim him next.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yugi…_

The name still lingered in his mind as Atem awoke several hours later. He rose up in bed and clutched the puzzle that was still around his neck. Such an intense dream he had had. And yet it had felt very real.

Pulling back his bed sheets he noticed his torn clothes and the faint bruising on his thighs. His eyes instantly widened. It wasn't possible. Had he really been with another man who claimed to be his other self?

As he pondered the thought, there was a knock at his door. Quickly covering himself, Atem pulled his sheets up to his neck to disguise his disheveled appearance.

"Go away." He called out.  
"My Pharaoh." Came the familiar, gentle voice of Mahado.  
Instantly Atem regretted his previous harsh tone and quickly replaced it with a much softer one: "Come in."

The priest bowed formally and set a bowl down on the nearby table next to his Pharaoh's bed. He then seated himself on the very edge of the grand bed, politely keeping his head low.

"I brought you some breakfast, my Pharaoh."  
"That's not your job." Came the curt response.

Mahado shifted nervously, noting how covered Atem was. He sat there huddled as if afraid of something.  
"No, it is not, forgive me. I though perhaps you would prefer it to the servants." He mumbled apologetically "but I shall go if that is what you wish."

As he moved to leave, Mahado felt a delicate hand hold his wrist.  
"Don't leave. I'm sorry I was rude."

The priest looked down to see his Pharaoh with his head kept low. His long bangs concealing his eyes from view. But Mahado knew he was deeply troubled. His gaze then fell to the bare chest with torn robes and he moved to instinctively reach out to fix them, but Atem quickly covered himself again and said nothing.

The older man wasn't sure what to say himself. He had briefly caught a glimpse of red bruises on his king's neck. Mahado knew exactly what kind of marks they were, but he didn't ask. He swallowed sadly and looked over him once again. The strong young man he knew was replaced by a shadow of his former self. A fragile young soul too delicate for the world right now.

Forgetting himself completely, Mahado pulled Atem into his arms and cradled him gently.  
"I am sorry. You can punish me later for my actions. It just pains me to see you like this." He cried, pulling him closer.

Atem's hand came shakily to pat his priest's back, returning the hug. He let himself rest against the strong chest for a moment, closing his eyes.  
"It's okay, Mahado. Everything is going to be okay." He softly assured him, reaching up to look into navy eyes.

The young priest nodded silently, wiping away his faint tears. He wanted desperately to take away the pain for him. But it seemed Atem was comforting him instead.  
"I wish I could take your pain, my Pharaoh. I would take it all for you."

He held Atem's hands in his own and kissed them tenderly before leaning forward to touch his face. In doing so, he briefly connected directly with the puzzle that sent a cold feeling over his body. It was enough to cause him to pull back suddenly.

"What is it, Mahado? Atem asked suspiciously.  
"Your puzzle…I felt tremendous dark energy. It almost hurt." He clutched the area where the puzzle had touched. A brief panic washing over him.

Atem looked down at his pendant, clutching it against himself.

"My Pharaoh, you must take it off immediately. It could be dangerous." He reached out to touch the puzzle again but was stopped by Atem's hand.  
"I can't do that."  
"But my Pharaoh..." Mahado pleaded as he felt his hand being pushed back.  
"I think you should go now. I don't want to keep you from your duties." His voice was cold and flat. It held no anger or malice, but the words sounded so empty.

Mahado nodded and decided to leave it at that. "Of course. My apologises, my Pharaoh."  
He bowed, leaving the room and rested against the door. The pit of his stomach dropped. What he had felt wasn't good. He needed help on the matter. He needed Seto. He wasn't going to allow this darkness to develop.

 **000**

Seto had briefly mourned for his uncle, but at this time he, quite selfishly, in Mahado's opinion, had gone hunting with the other two priests. He returned today, and Mahado was intent on seeing him.

He hadn't spoken to the pharaoh in the past day, but he had heard talk around the palace that he had indeed left his room. Despite his desperation to go to him and speak with him again, he knew that Atem would only grow irritable if he pestered him.

Mahado waited by the entrance now as he saw in the distance the thundering herd of king's men, lead by three undocked, bay coloured stallions.

Seto: at the front of the mount, was the first to pass through the the gates and recklessly as always, cantered all the way into the courtyard instead of slowing and dismounting beforehand. He pulled up abruptly making the horse protest and roll its head angrily at his inconsiderate handling, but stopped accordingly as he dismounted.

After handing the horse to a nearby stablehand, he passed Mahado on the steps and gave a sharp snort of derision; a greeting, of sorts.

"Seto." Mahado stated, keeping pace next to him as he strode through the palace toward his chambers.  
"Not now, you peasant." He said dismissively, clearly self-enamoured by his _oh so witty_ remark. "I have to bathe and prepare for this evening's court session."  
"Seto, please. I have something very important to discuss with you."  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." He barked as they turned down the corridor to his room.

Mahado stopped at the first turn and called to him as he continue walking,  
"It's about the prince… Pharaoh, I mean… It's about our new pharaoh."  
Seto also stopped just as he made it to his door. He turned his head a fraction, not looking at Mahado, but inclined in his direction.

"How is he, is he well?" He asked, clearly trying to mask his genuine concern.

Despite his harsh, uncaring nature that he flaunted most of the time, his devotion to his king was just as strong as Mahado's.

"I fear that he is not."

Seto looked up suspiciously, narrowing his eyes so that they became gaunt slits of sapphire.  
"Explain." He demanded.

Mahado walked forward to meet at a civil distance, and told Seto about his encounter with Atem and the puzzle.

"I fear it is harbouring a great evil and is making it hard for our pharaoh to overcome his sadness."  
"Nonsense!" Seto snapped, "My uncle; the late pharaoh, wore that puzzle and he was a bold and righteous ruler. If there is evil in that puzzle then do you not think it would have affected him too? After all, he ordered the creation of the millennium items- he had made, the very ring that you yourself are wearing, fool."  
"But perhaps it is possible that the puzzle has only recently become inhabited by a dark energy. All I know is, my magic did not react well with whatever is in there, and I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to the pharaoh because of it. Would you not feel the same, Seto?"

The high priest did seem to contemplate this, but he was quick to react violently again.  
"Your lack of faith in these items shows a wavering in your loyalty to Egypt, Mahado."  
"That is not true, I only say this because of what I felt and I do not want Atem to suffer!" He insisted, desperate to convince the other.

"How dare you speak the pharaoh's name- he is not your companion anymore, Mahado! He is your king, so do not forget yourself." He snarled, rounding on the slightly shorter man and pushing him against the wall. He let him go almost instantly; clearly with only the intention to frighten him, "get out of my sight, you foolish priest. And do not come to me again with more of your fanciful theories." he warned, facing the door with clenched fists before straightening, rolling his shoulders, and glancing at the startled priest. "You will seem desperate." He grinned bitterly, then stepping into his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Mahado sighed and collected himself. Clearly the big-headed high priest would be of no help to him now. So instead, Mahado headed to the courtroom to discuss his concerns with his elders. Perhaps Siamun would have something more insightful to say.

Now that he was alone, Seto began to ruminate over Mahado's words.  
"Ridiculous." He tutted as he cupped warm handfuls of water over his shoulders and forearms.

However, despite his insistence on dismissing the comments, he couldn't help but let his love for Atem convince him that perhaps the situation needed examining closer. Even with his resentment of Mahado and his relationship with Atem, he couldn't deny that he was a powerful spell-caster. If he sensed danger or evil, it was unlikely that he would be wrong.

"Tch."

Seto shook his head and snarled, defeated by his better instincts. He then got out of the bath, dried off, and redressed.  
He would go and speak with Atem right now.


	4. Chapter 4

_**IMPORTANT:**_ **The following chapter contains some very sensitive and potentially triggering material. This includes: mature situations, dubious consent, sexual and physical violence/abuse, and psychological, physical, and emotional manipulation. Please proceed with caution.**

* * *

Seto still wasn't sure what Mahado meant by the dark energy he had described; eyes flickering as he strode down the corridors. Seto knew that despite his resentment for the other priest, Mahado cared greatly for Atem. If he had felt something was wrong, he wasn't likely to be mistaken.

He moved quickly, avoiding servants who had stopped along the way with questions and news. He simply waved them off or flat out ignored them as he passed.

Finally he approached the door of Atem's private chambers far off in the palace. He hesitated a moment before knocking softly on the door. He waited but got no answer.

"Pharaoh." He called, pressing his ear to the door awaiting a response. He heard muffled talking from inside; Atem was not alone.

Seto felt sudden anger at the prospect of Mahado having beaten him to see Atem. He barged into the room ready to yell when his eyes fell on his cousin alone sitting on his bed, clearly alarmed by Seto's intrusion.

"Seto, what on earth makes you think you can just enter my room like that?"  
The Pharaoh's eyes flashed for a moment as he quickly covered himself with his sheets.  
"I-I thought someone else was in here." He stammered, looking around the room.  
"There's no one here." The other spoke through gritted teeth.

The high priest stood awkwardly before advancing forward to bow in regret.  
"Forgive me, cousin. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."  
"Oh?"

The tone of his reply was mocking. Seto then considered that maybe Atem was harbouring hard feelings about the way he had responded to his uncle's death, and so he spoke on this assumption.

"I did what had to be done. I knew if I stayed I would only make things more difficult for you." He kept his eyes focussed to the floor as he spoke. "I wanted to stay with you. But I knew Egypt needed a strong leader to guide them through this hard time." He was fighting back tears as his voice cracked.

"You failed me, Seto."

The priest immediately raised his head to meet his king's eyes. His heart ached at the disappointment in those words.

"Atem…I am sorry…I-"  
"You're not, but you will be." He threatened as he advanced, standing over the bowing priest.  
"Cousin?"

The blood completely drained from Seto's face as the other crouched down to his level, taking his face in his hands.  
"You look terrified." He smiled cruelly. "What a lovely expression."

Seto had seen his cousin angry before. He had felt his wrath a handful times when he had crossed the line- truth being that in a way he enjoyed the feeling of it. The intense way Atem would look at him and devour him whole. Give him his full attention. He always felt closer to his cousin afterwards; free from the bonds of nobility. But in that moment as he gazed into those eyes, he knew something was wrong; the ruby gems were now tinged with a brilliant purple.

He watched as that smile grew menacingly before him.  
"Shall I make you cry for me now?" He whispered before capturing his lips with his own.

 **000**

The kiss was not the same; it hurt him.

As it progressed it became more vicious, though only lasting a moment, and when Seto pushed against his king to break for air, he was startled by what he felt.

"Cousin?" He murmured again. The man before him was surely not the same.  
He towered before the cowering priest; virile hands gripping his frail wrists, and the chest he was pressed against was contoured. He could feel it- warm and powerful through the thin linen.

The arms were toned and thick, and Seto could see how the muscles coiled under the tanned skin- he could only speculate at their strength, but they looked capable of halting a four horse drawn chariot, or wielding the heaviest sword in battle.

The face however, was rather unchanged- the difference was in his eyes. They were nebulous with two opposing colours; Atem's zealous red, and a mysterious injection of purple.

"My Pharaoh, you're hurting me-" he quickly remarked as he felt the grip tighten like a vice around his weak wrists.  
"Good." He sneered, letting go of his arms and instead dragging him by his hair toward the wall.

Atem had done this kind of thing before, but he had never harboured such a genuine air of malice. And he certainly had never made him remain on the floor.

"Cousin, stop! I do not want this!" Seto cried.  
"Well, priest," the other spat, "we can't all get what we want! Do you think I wanted my father to die? Do you think I wanted to have this crumbling kingdom just dropped into my lap?! I don't want any of this, and I don't want any of you! How dare you come to me now after the many days of my father's passing? I know all about you, priest Seto."

He was shouting now, nothing but blinding hatred and disgust in his voice- he may have claimed to know all about Seto, but Seto knew nothing about who he was now; this man was not the boy he had left before the hunt. Was it truly even possible for him to turn so quickly?

That was when he realised what Mahado had meant.

Seto quickly glanced down at the puzzle as he was dragged across the floor, his unsteady legs moving frantically for purchase to stand, but failing with each feverish struggle.

"Atem take off the puzzle, please! I-I think… It is making you mindless!" He wept.  
"You dare to give a command to your king? You've grown far too used to my fond treatment of you, Seto. I think it's time you learned that now I am pharaoh, you will not receive such favourable affections." He retorted.  
"No!" Seto sobbed as he was hurled at the wall and roughly pinned by his legs. "Sorry- I am sorry- please- I am sorry!"

Everything stilled, but Seto continued to plead and sob, covering his face with his hands as he slumped pathetically against the wall.

"You're sorry, hm?" The fury and hatred in the pharaoh's voice had completely diminished; not even a single trace of it, in fact. Now he was soft; sickly and patronising, but not loud anymore.

The quiet seemed to frighten Seto more than the noise however, and he bawled shamefully, trying to choke out apology after apology.

The other chuckled as he watched the delightful display.  
"That's enough now, that's enough." He chided playfully. "Calm yourself, you silly boy."

Seto uncovered his face and snivelled; eyes unstill and wide with horror. He adopted a very pitiful expression, perhaps instinctively in the hope that it would endear the vicious monarch.

"Come to me." He encouraged, opening his arms as he knelt and nodded his head to reinforce his command.

Like a wounded dog, Seto blinked and sniffed- hiccuping as his entire body trembled with shock and panic. He moved ever so slightly, and his king reassured him that this was correct, "that's it, good boy, come on." He coaxed.

Seto crawled pathetically, shuffling along the marble floor inch by inch until he was against the pharaoh's chest again. He shuddered at the embrace, on edge with the apprehension that he could turn at any minute and strike him.

His quivering fingers curled over an impressive bicep that crossed his own heaving chest, and he felt incredibly fragile all of a sudden. He snivelled as he leant his head cautiously on the man's shoulder, facing sideways as he cocooned him.

"Y-you-you fright-ened-m-me." He sobbed shallowly.  
"Did I?" Was the reply. It contained a horrible note- an intentionally mean spirited jibe at Seto for his pathetic behaviour. And even having recognised it, for some sorry reason, Seto yielded to it all the more.

Perhaps it was a result of the terror he had felt. His natural response was to simply curl up to the man who had hurt him and beg forgiveness, and weep and ooze and yearn to be spoken down to like an incapable child.

"I am sorry!" He broke down again.  
The king tutted, and it was all Seto had to draw comfort from. However, then he felt an entirely new force upon him. The other swept him up effortlessly and carried him toward the bed.

"Let me make you feel better, my sorry little priest." He grinned, leaving Seto in the middle of the divan. The priest felt naked and unsafe to not be in the other's arms, and he whimpered as he clutched the sheets for comfort.

"Atem… Where are you?" Seto anxiously called for his king.  
The predatory ruler watched from the shadows of the room as he finally removed the puzzle and set it down, severing the connection between himself and the blissfully slumbering Atem inside.


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT:**_ **As per the previous chapter, this one also contains some similar themes. Dubious consent, sexual aggression, and varying forms of manipulation. Please proceed with caution.**

* * *

Now the dark half was in charge, fully assuming control over Atem's body; he slinked over to the bed where Seto lay, moving in between his legs as he parted them around him.

"That's a nice sight." He grinned, slipping his hand up the priest's firm thigh, teasing the strong flesh.  
Seto winced, gasping at the touch. His face flushed from the exposed position he was in. He was feeling great discomfort in this man's presence. Even the touch of the familiar hand felt different.

Close up, Seto noticed just how drastically Atem had changed.  
"Who are you?" He whimpered.  
The man just simply smiled- too sweetly against those dark eyes.  
"I think you already know, cousin." He drawled in a low voice, while his hand was tempted to go higher.

"You are not Atem!" Seto cried out in panic. "Do not touch me!"  
He pulled against the body, attempting to move away, but it proved futile as the other was clearly stronger. Yugi held him firmly and merely laughed at the priest's vain attempts to escpae.

" _Oh but I am._ " He taunted.

Leaning forward, Yugi held Seto's chin, tilting his head slightly.  
"You look so beautiful right now."

The compliment sent shivers through his body. Normally, sweet words like that sent Seto's heart fluttering. But this time was different. There was nothing sweet about this man's intentions as he smiled, pressing his lips against the priest's once again.

He felt the stranger sigh against him, pulling back to survey him like an object. His hand reaching up to stroke his long tresses.  
"I'll try to be gentle with you." Yugi assured with a soft tone. Perhaps he meant it. "After all, I know how delicate pretty things are." He murmured, kissing Seto's neck.

"Atem… please…" He breathed, feeling the hand now caressing his unfortunately erect member. "H' _ah_ -"

"How shameful, priest." Yugi grinned. "Aroused already?"

 **000**

"S-stop." Seto hissed, "I do not believe that you are my cousin."  
The alleged usurper hitched an eyebrow and made a puerile expression.  
"No?" He purred, "Well…" Dragging out his words as he began to remove Seto's robes, "perhaps this will convince you otherwise."

Maintained only by his underwear, Seto felt immobilised as the other man began to rub his hand against the priest's bridled erection.

"Do-not do tha-at." He moaned, helplessly embedding his trembling hands into his own brunette hair and dragging them back and forth as he fidgeted his legs in a fruitless attempt to push himself up the bed and away from his silky voiced assailant.

"I do not- I d- _oh_ …" He protested breathlessly.  
"Were you going to tell me you don't like it?" Yugi teased victoriously.

Seto's fidgeting ceased and instead he gave himself up willingly. He brought one hand down to his mouth to bite into, and his chest was rising and falling in a steadier manner. He winced and groaned as he felt both of Yugi's hands slide up his inner thighs and move promisingly into his undergarments; fingertips grazed over the textured fraction around his genitals and Seto winced in anticipation.

"Yes…" He murmured, "I want th-isss…"

Now that he had his word, Yugi grinned deceptively and completely exposed the priest.  
He chuckled at the sight of his bare and befallen advisor, and began to handle him in earnest, making his breath hitch delightedly.

"I thought as much, little priest." He goaded, pressing his fingers down in canon as the organ gradually filled his grip.

Seto's face was now etched with concentration; his brow furrowed and then peaked to give him a wavering frown of desperation. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his eyes remained closed.

"What are you imagining, Seto? Who is in your thoughts?"  
The priest swallowed and lifted his chin away from his neck a fraction, licking his dry lips as he did.  
"I-I'm thinking of- AH!"

Yugi interrupted intentionally, catching the priest in a lax state before sparking some passion into him by dragging his tongue over his head.

"I don't want to know, Seto." He informed tactlessly. He simply enjoyed making the other believe that he cared. He enjoyed giving and taking in quick succession, so as to keep him fearful. "Don't speak again." He ordered.

Seto whimpered and nodded.

Atem was physically rough and playful sometimes, but it was rare that he would hurt him verbally. The same nervousness and apprehension from before crept into his mind, and Seto's fear was unintentionally transferred into arousal.

He wanted now to ask Atem if he would stop treating him this way; he had the same yearning as before to be treated lovingly instead of hatefully, but in such a vulnerable position he was too scared to disobey.

Assuming that making noises would earn him the same punishment as speaking, Seto pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to stifle himself. This task took more and more dedication once the brief tongue swiping turned into a consistent pressure of firm lips that slid down his length at an agonising pace, and then back up again.

Out of respect and fear, Seto tried with all his might to bestill his hips and not thrust excessively into this stranger's mouth, but what could he do? It was a reaction beyond his control. He wanted to cry out and apologise, but he had been forbidden. And so he struggled on the brink of final exertion, enjoying the overwhelming sensation, but being too afraid to embrace it.

 **000**

Seto was writhing, curling his fist against his mouth as he fought hard to keep quiet. But the simple act of Yugi flicking his tongue earned a sharp cry that broke the silence. Instantly he clapped his hand over his mouth in regret and for fear of angering the stranger. But Yugi seemed to enjoy the sound the priest had made and encouraged more by quickening his pace.

Seto moaned loudly as he cried his release into Yugi's mouth. His chest heaving as his gasps grew heavy. Instant shame took over after the brief bliss passed with a strong tremor over his entire body.

He made a soft mewling sound of regret at enjoying what the stranger had done to him.  
Seto's eyes widened as Yugi crawled over, pushing him down against the extravagant pillows.  
"W-wait, I-" he gasped, feeling the weight against his own and the haze of his release now clearing.  
Yugi's hand slipped under his thigh to raise it, hooking the leg around his waist.

"Please… no more." Seto moaned.

A hand moved between his legs once again, enticing him to hardness.  
"Cry for me, Seto." He taunted, biting his lip as he slowly stroked him.

And he did. Clawing at Yugi's chest and sobbing as he felt the other press against his entrance.

 **000**

There was much resistance as Seto's comparably small body refused to accommodate the intruding organ.

With nothing more than a thrilled sigh, Yugi drove himself laboriously into the quivering priest, pressing his thumbs into the insides of his thighs to coax him into succumbing.

The other's heat caused his own face to hot up, and he felt lightheaded with the excretion. Seto needed to breathe and cry, but he was so frightened that he'd sooner face delirium. Eventually his body wouldn't allow it, and he began to choke on a cacophony of sobs and groans.

"Aha… Oh dear, little priest." Yugi remarked, offering no pity as he continued to sheath himself. Seto's cries were only aggravated by the slow and aching movement; it was more than he had been practiced to retain and the pain came in shooting reels as he felt the overlarge appendage invade him.

"It-it is-hurting-me!" He protested, sobbing hysterically. He knew that to move or arch his back would only cause more pain, and it certainly wouldn't serve to dislodge the source of it, either.

"It hurts!" He insisted, letting his body go limp in another attempt to ease the cramping. Surprisingly it was enough to subdue himself, but he continued to convulse with delirious sobs.

He couldn't see clearly for the oceans of tears, and his cheeks began to sting as each crystalline stream seared his flushed skin.  
"I-do not like- the way that-feels!" He went on, desperately trying to communicate his pain to the other man. But he wouldn't hear of it. Instead, he made the last effort to bring Seto to his hilt and gave him only the one mercy of adjusting to his girth. After that, he didn't pardon the other in any way, but began to haul himself out again.

There was less resistance this way and Seto groaned and panted with sudden relief- foolish enough while overcome with the blissful feeling of it, to not realise that it wasn't over.

Yugi smirked; he would enjoy this all the more for Seto's poor experience.

Without completely removing himself, he began to heave forward again, trying to ignore how good it felt to be encircled by such a narrow passage, in order to maintain focus on Seto's reactions.

However, once was enough to pave the way, and this time Seto's sobbing came without the tears. He whined loudly at the second breaching and dug his nails into Yugi's shoulders as opposed to the sheets.

Yugi readjusted his hips as well as Seto's, and the new angle caused a concordat sensation. Seto vocalised this with an indescribable mewl, pushing back for the first time and starting to act for himself.  
"Not bad, little priest. Let's see how you handle this." Yugi smirked.

 **000**

Taking a hold of Seto's legs and widening them further, Yugi thrust deeper, rolling his hips against the priest's, earning a loud throaty groan in return.

Seto clung, arching his back to meet the thrusts as he pushed back; eager to feel that delicious new sensation he had felt before.

A loud cry broke out as pleasure and pain were starting to mix for him. Seto gasped as the throbbing and tingling feeling took over. He forgot about his shame in that moment and succumbed to the tantalising pleasure as he met Yugi with every thrust and they eventually found a rhythm.

"Very good." Yugi panted.  
Seto pressed his hands on Yugi's chest as he felt the end coming.  
"Aaah- I am… _Ah_ -" He moaned broken words as he dared to glimpse at the stranger. His dark eyes hooded with an erotic look upon his face.

Seto felt himself losing and squeezed his eyes shut, throwing back his head to moan desperately as he reached release.

It didn't take much longer for Yugi to succumb also by the priest tensing around him bringing him to orgasm as he moaned low in his throat.

Seto lay there trying to regain his breath as the stranger hunched over him breathing deeply. He wasn't sure what to say or what was going to happen next, but he didn't expect to be pulled into a kiss and for the man to embrace him gently.  
"You did well, Seto." He whispered into his ear. "Maybe next time you'll give me more of a challenge."


	6. Chapter 6

The days that followed were busy and chaotic, but there was a happy thread throughout each arrangement.

Though, Atem spent less and less time in his own body, allowing Yugi to impose as his new, regal figure.

Having this alter-ego of his was better than he could ever have imagined, especially since Yugi had his own conscience, and was already schooled in the expectations of a king… If anything, it was almost like he was the one about to be crowned ruler of Egypt.

Seto hadn't been alone with the pharaoh long enough to discuss what happened the preceding week, but Yugi was not blind to the needy priest's insinuations; often biting his lip or fidgeting suggestively for attention.

Unfortunately, he knew he'd have to speak to him again soon before he started taking his antics to a new level, and purposely causing trouble with the desire of being punished. That aside, Seto wasn't the only one pining for a moment alone with the new pharaoh.

(Though, Mahado wasn't quite as explicit in his attempts at gaining notice.) He did however, have the advantage of being close enough to Atem to know when and where he'd be free.

It was a hot and heavy evening now, and Atem was alone in his chambers; ruminating.

Mahado felt guilty for interrupting, since he knew Atem had little free time these days, but since Seto had taken no action, he felt it most wise to follow Siamun's advice; though thoughtlessly it had been given.

" _He is still your friend, young priest. Make the effort to talk to him."_

Mahado hadn't quite had the gall to suggest at the dark energy of the puzzle to his elder.

Even though Seto had said it in vain, it wasn't untrue that to express doubt of the items' power was, in essence, a sign of wavering faith in the kingdom of Egypt.

Troubled, but not entirely misguided, Mahado approached the king's chambers.

Alerted by a curt knock, Atem insisted that Yugi be the one to interact with his visitor.

"Yes?" The second presence announced as he quickly took form in the now altered body.

Mahado entered humbly and bowed.

"Ah, Mahado." Yugi greeted, trying to subdue his hateful thoughts. He too had felt the brief connection in the puzzle, and was aware that this priest was powerful. He could cause a lot of trouble for him if he continued to arouse suspicion.

"My Pharaoh." Mahado spoke, rising and standing before him respectfully.

Yugi didn't approach; he was mindful not to give the priest too long to observe his altered features.

"I wish to be frank with you, if I may?"

' _Uh oh._ ' Yugi cursed, but allowed him.

"Your millennium item, I believe, is harbouring a dark force."

' _Do you think so_?' The other mentally remarked.

"I have been reading and… discussing it with the other guardians." He went on, looking around the room with that detestable blend of modesty and conviction. "I am scared for you, my Pharaoh."

Finally, Yugi got up and sauntered over, dusting his fingers over passing objects to appear nonchalant.

"Please believe me, my king." The other implored.

"No, I do, I do." He insisted, stopping a brief distance away.

Mahado was the one to advance from there, mistaking Yugi's open stance for an invitation to embrace him.

He stiffened as the priest threw his arms around him, having to raise himself a fraction higher off the ground to reach.

"You have changed so much, _so_ much-" he whimpered, "in just these few short days… It is like… you are not the same person, Atem."

Unlike Atem, Yugi was not as easily softened by the priest's pathetic appeal. His unrequited emotion enraged him, if anything.

"Yes, alright." He cringed, patting the other's back with one hand, "I think it's time you wound down for the evening."

"Please do not make me go!" Mahado begged, pulling back and staring at the face that showed only disdain. "Don't push me away, Atem- I-I… Want to be near you…" He pleaded.

It was the amaranth eyes that had been kept from him, that now caught his attention as they rolled irritably.

"A-Atem…" The priest murmured, hurt and confused by his hostile responses.

He put a hand on his cheek to direct his gaze, and frowned fearfully as he was granted the allowance to stare into those eyes. His own leaden eyes widened as he saw the intermingled hues of red and purple, and the darkness behind them.

Yugi was grinning now as he watched the priest realise that he was too late. Not just too late for Atem, but also for himself.

"It was foolish of you to come to me and expose your silly little theories." He spoke, snatching up both wrists and tightening his grip as Mahado struggled in fear.

"Who are you? Where is Atem?" He cried, still squirming and shuffling backward to escape.

"He's still here. We both are." Yugi continued to sneer. "But you're quite the troublemaker, going around telling people about us. And to think you even put Seto up to it."

"S-Seto?"

"That's right." Yugi candidly went on, "he had rather a good time in the end… And I have a feeling you will too."

With that, he ceased the facade of allowing Mahado his strength, and hurled him at the bed.

"W-wait! If you do this… I shall… I shall… Use my magic against you!" He threatened emptily.

Yugi laughed darkly and continued to humour the confused priest.

"Will you now? Because, you're forgetting that this body belongs to both me and Atem. So whatever damage I sustain, he will too. And don't think I'm above switching places during your attack. You could kill your own king!" He chuckled. "So what will you do, priest?"

Mahado shook his head sadly.

He'd do the only thing he had a choice in…

Nothing.

 **000**

Mahado was afraid, but more for Atem than himself. He was willing to accept any punishment given if it meant his Pharaoh would remain unhurt.

He submitted by rolling onto his stomach and turning his head away. He hoped it would appease the dark force as he mentally planned a way to overpower him without risking harm to Atem.

"Ah, so you've made your choice." Yugi noted the defeated posture. He approached the bed and forced Mahado's head down onto the pillow in a rough motion. "You put up even less of a fight than Seto did. Very disappointing." He tutted, though he was amused by how easy this all seemed.

"Do with me as you will. I only care for my king." His voice was muffled by the pillow, but his determination was obvious. It was enough to cause Yugi to release him and pull back for a moment.

"Does my loyalty frighten you, spirit?"

It wasn't something Yugi had counted on.

Never had he encountered such an unwavering devotion. Certainly it was enough to startle him that one person would go to such lengths for another.

"No." He responded after a moment. "It just makes things more interesting." He smirked darkly, placing his hand on Mahado's head again, intertwining a handful of the long hair between his fingers tightly.

"I'll enjoy breaking you down."

Mahado broke into a strained laughter before his initial grimace. His eyes held a defiant gleam as they locked with the other man.

"You can try." He challenged, raising his head. "I have given my soul to the Pharaoh. I do not fear anything."

"Pathetic." Yugi snapped, releasing his grip on Mahado's hair. "You're a fool, priest. He'll destroy you in the end."

"If that is my fate, then so be it." The priest spoke without a moment's hesitation.

Something was wrong. Yugi hadn't counted on such a strong soul with unwavering determination before. It wouldn't be fun if he held no higher ground.

"Well then…if you're so eager to please your king, then perhaps you should beg for me."

 **000**

Mahado's defiance was irritating.

"Hurt me all you like." He goaded.

Yugi very much wanted to. His hand was already poised to strike the oblivious priest. But before he issued any such attack, something dawned on him, and he knew then exactly how to break the little magician.

In submitting to him with such noble intentions, and the blatant fact that even though he would hate every moment, he'd do it regardless- Yugi understood that if he was to humiliate Mahado and ensure his silence… He would make him enjoy it.

If he willingly slept with another and enjoyed it, then how could he possibly claim his loyalty to Atem only? Better yet, Mahado was already starved of his king's company; his affection. Getting him to succumb voluntarily would be easy.

Face pressed apprehensively into the pillow, Mahado awaited pain; any kind of pain. Part of his discomfort was not knowing where he'd be struck. Would this dark spirit strip him, leaving his robes in tethers? Or would he twine his hair around his fist and drag him about again?

Having no such attack issued just yet, Mahado's nerves built up. He squeezed the pillow and failed to stifle a sob. He didn't even know where the other was right now; for all he could tell, he may have even just walked out on him.

Just then, his muffled, strained crying was eased by a sinuous hush, accompanied finally by a touch. But it was not pain that followed, it was comfort.  
He felt his hair being tickled to one side to expose a fraction of bare skin, and a familiar pair of lips came next. There was a soft, loving sound that seemed to linger in the frightening silence, and it transformed said silence into another familiar essence- romance.

"W-what are you doing?" Mahado mumbled, lifting his head from the pillow to breathe.

He was answered with another gentle hush as firm fingers traced their way over the folds of his robes.

"Is this ok?" The voice asked, leaning in close, but not imposingly.

' _He is asking… Permission?!_ ' Mahado wondered, frowning at the headboard in front of him.  
"I told you." He said fiercely, "just do what you want."

"It's about what you want, my love." Was the silky reply.

"What I want?! What a preposterous statement! If you cared about what I wanted then you would know I do not want thi- hi-sss…"

"Does that feel nice, my treasure?"

Mahado sighed helplessly as the two familiar, but strong hands moved underneath his robes and began massaging the back of his thighs.

"Y-yes… That fe- NO! It does not!" He quickly insisted, remembering himself.

However, without being able to see the face of his captor, he had only touch to aid his thoughts… which was very, _very_ unfortunate.

Several times, Mahado reminded this person that he wasn't enjoying it; that he was a wretch and a demon, but the protests dwindled the longer the seemingly ownerless hands explored- rubbing and kneading over his hips and all the way up his tense back.

Mahado, so absorbed by the heavenly, caring ministrations, finally responded with an active decision when asked: "shall we remove these?"

He nodded, closing his eyes and sighing as he shuffled up and sat in the other's lap.

The massaging was replaced by equally sedating kisses as he obediently raised his arms for the pharaoh to gracefully lift his flax tunic over his head.

Normally, Atem would make a comment about the fact that Mahado was without additional fabrics, but Yugi was too wise. He knew not to tease or embarrass the priest, for he needed to make him feel lax and secure.

He kissed along his shoulders and his back; watching triumphantly as the priest rolled his head in ecstasy. Soft sighs and occasional pants escaped him, and his breath hitched as he felt the other man secure him with one hand and slide the other right down between his legs.

He handled him with more care than even Atem had, and the priest leant back so that his head lolled onto Yugi's shoulder.

Eyes still closed but mouth agape in a wanton fashion, Mahado began to curl his whole body around that one expert fist; leaning forward onto all fours and presenting himself to the stranger with absolutely no remains of consciousness as to who was handling him.

Yugi smirked behind the priest's back, where he had been all this time. This was a pathetic show of resistance from the young magician; so confident that he would remain loyal, and would take any beating or assault in the name of his king. But how could he justify this?

Temptation had won him over more swiftly than any amount of violence could, and better yet, he would have no way of defending himself after realising how willingly he had given himself up to selfish pleasure.

Mahado had expected fingers; or certainly, he had wanted them. But instead he felt something entirely new, something that made his entire conciseness grow beyond graspable reality.

He let out a shaky moan as Yugi's tongue made short work of stimulating his senses.

The feeling was too overwhelming for Mahado to even care about who was doing it; the only thing he could think about was how good it felt, and, in just a few selective movements, he was clinging to the muscular arm that prevented his collapse.

He panted, clinging and groaning as his vision spotted and his face burned.

Nothing happened for what seemed like a very long time, but when he awoke on his back- clean and covered, he knew it couldn't have been long at all.

"How beautiful." Was the first real sound he heard.

Turning toward it, he blinked and attempted to sit up. He realised he was still in the pharaoh's chambers; still in his bed. But the person who came into view was not the pharaoh. And then he remembered.

The realisation flooded him faster than any other sensation he'd felt that night, and dread paralysed him.

He clapped a hand to his mouth and glanced around before glaring back at the stranger leaning on the bedpost with not only the millennium puzzle, but also the millennium ring.

"My ring…" He murmured, reaching a little hopelessly for it. "You…" a sheer whispered, "you… tricked me…"

Yugi said nothing, grinning triumphantly from the end of the bed and admiring the item he had taken.

"I… I let you…"

It was too much for the priest; he had copulated voluntarily with another, and there was no way for him to undo it.

"It's morning already now, and I have duties." Yugi stated casually, "so do you, but… you worked hard, so you're pardoned for now." He then said, grinning with a malicious hatred that danced in his eyes.

Then, without a second glance, he left Mahado alone; the sounds of his hollow weeping being the only thing to maintain his company.


	7. Chapter 7

"He's late, my lord." The servant bowed humbly towards Seto, who stood by the empty throne awaiting his cousin's arrival.

It wasn't like Mahado to be late for anything. Despite his annoyance for the gentle priest, he was growing concerned that he hadn't seen or heard from him for a while now.

He waved his hand to dismiss the servant and gestured towards Karim who was approaching him.

"Have you seen Mahado?"

The other man simply shook his head silently. Seto wasn't the only one to sense something was wrong.

"Well, find his servant and ask her if she has seen her master."

"There's no need for that, Seto." Came the cynical tone of Yugi in the guise of Atem, striding past everyone as he assumed his place on the throne, perched above the priests.

He smirked, taking in the concerned looks with glee.

"Mahado is fine."

"My Pharaoh! Why is he not here?" Shada challenged. "He has never before missed his duties."

He was met with a glare that turned the priest's blood to ice.

"Quiet, you fool." Seto interjected, pulling Shada to the side. "Do not question the Pharaoh."

In reality he was saving the other man. Seto knew all wasn't well and he was determined to make sure Mahado was alright.

Despite their differences, he still admired him. He did not wish harm to come to him by any other's hand.

"My Pharaoh, lately I have been sensing a great and terrible darkness." Isis spoke, clutching her necklace. "I fear our kingdom will be consumed by it."

The high priest's eyes widened as Atem sat there clearly amused by the priestess' prediction.

"Oh, is that so?" He responded playfully as he bit his lip, never breaking eye contact with her. She blushed, focussing her eyes to the floor.

"That is nonsense, Isis. The Tauk is never completely accurate." Trying to hide his concerns and not wanting to startle everyone, Seto's voice faltered as he tried his hardest to warn them not to anger their king.

This only added more to Yugi's pleasure as he watched the priest desperately try to avoid the reality of the situation and usher the meeting along.

"I'm bored now." He announced, rising out of his seat.

He made his way through the bodies that parted before him, stopping a breath away from Seto. "I'll see you later, cousin."

Yugi Patted his shoulder before clamping down in a tense grip.

The room rang with a stunned silence as the king sauntered out.

After that display earlier, the court was already questioning Atem's wellbeing and actions.

Rumours circulated that he had gone mad. The fact that Mahado still hadn't been found was uneasy in Seto's mind too. That and the combined prospect of returning to the spirit alone.

His chest burned with so many mixed emotions. He worried for his cousin, but in some dark corner of his mind he craved the attention he was receiving.

He sighed as he decided to confront the king again, but first he needed to find out more about Mahado.

It didn't take long before he saw Mana combing the halls looking for her master.

"Lord Seto, my master hasn't returned! I'm very worried." She sobbed, rubbing her already reddened eyes.

He took pity on her in that moment and she instantly embraced him, clutching his chest. It was uncomfortable for the stern priest, but he allowed it.

In that moment she reminded him of his young cousin and gained a small comfort from holding her.

"What a touching scene." Yugi mocked from across the corridor, stepping into sight.

"Mana, leave now." Seto hissed. "I shall find your master, I promise."

"But-"

"Go now, quickly."

Hearing his distressed tone startled her, but she nodded and left. Though not before catching a glimpse of Atem who stood with an unsettling grin on his face.

"Will you come with me quietly now, Seto, or do I have to make you?"

 **000**

Mana stared as Seto went after the pharaoh. He was headed toward the gardens, and she had half a mind to watch, but decided against it in favour of continuing her search for Mahado.

"What have you done with Mahado? You realise if the pharaoh finds out you have hurt him he shall have rid of you for good." Seto said in a brave voice.

"I am your pharaoh, Seto." Yugi replied dully.

The high priest snarled; the millennium rod in hand. It glinted in the sunlight and caught Yugi's attention. That was what he wanted, even more than Seto right now.

"Why do you speak with such hostility, Seto- did I not make you feel good? And don't go acting as though you're above me now, it's not like I haven't noticed your pathetic little displays."

The priest reddened with embarrassment. It was true, only now had he actually retrieved his old mentality; all week he had been pining for the king's attention, and even more humiliating for him to admit, he'd resorted to being his own substitute each night while thinking about this dark imposter.

Yugi chuckled again and looked down upon the pensive priest as he tried to regain some dignity from his thoughts.

"That… That was before I suspected you of having harmed Mahado." He objected,

The pharaoh put a hand on the other's shoulder and glanced at him sideways as they paused underneath a line of pomegranate trees beside the pond.

Yugi was taller by about two inches.

"I haven't done anything to harm Mahado, Seto. We've barely talked this week and I dare say whatever is causing his absence is a result of his own meditations, not mine, or anyone else's."

Seto was wary of his words, but they were so surprisingly genuine; even his body language connoted honesty. He knew it would be foolish to trust him, but… He really didn't think that he was lying. There was so much of Atem in his eyes at this moment.

He patted Seto's shoulder and turned to leave. Seto was about to speak up again with more neutral intentions, but suddenly felt the force on his shoulder slide down to his back and return with huge strength.

His neck whiplashed as he was pushed forward unceremoniously and came into contact with the lukewarm water in front of him.

He was quick to react, surfacing to breathe, but before he could even clear his vision he felt two new pressures around his throat.

"You have no business to question my authority, you mewling priest. You have grown to think too highly of yourself and I don't like it." Yugi snarled.

Unlike when Atem would choke him in play-fighting, this action was very intentional on completely cutting off his air.

The hands secured his neck entirely, and he was thrust under the water to drown him quicker.

He thought the feeling had stopped for a time. But his consciousness lasted a minute, if that, before he saw something with the remnants of it.

"Cousin!" He thought he had heard before the sound of water being breached and the distant feeling of his wrist being grabbed.

He was dragged up to the surface and hauled onto the grass; but feelings became more distant still and he hadn't taken a breath to drain his lungs of water.

"Seto! Stay awake!"

' _Atem?_ ' He thought, only having the time to assume, in his delirium, that he had saved him. He passed out before he could be sure who his rescuer really was, however.

By this time the servants had gathered to carry away the unconscious priest, and Isis and Shada were by their king's side.

"What happened to him?" Isis worried.

"He was grappling with someone before I saw him fall into the pond." The pharaoh replied honestly.

"What? Who?" Shada insisted.

"I didn't get there in time to see that, but I fear it could have been…"

"Bakura?" Isis breathed.

He nodded.

"My Pharaoh, perhaps you should go to your chambers to rest?" Shada suggested.

"You're right. I haven't been feeling all so well today as it is." He excused.

Both waited till their king was out of sight before conversing.

"There is no doubt now." Shada then said, turning to Isis. "If Bakura has been able to get inside the palace once, then I would wager that this is not the first time he has done so unseen."

"He must be the dark presence I have been sensing!"

Shada nodded in agreement.

"I only hope he cannot afflict our pharaoh any further. We must try harder to protect him."

Yugi grinned darkly as he continued to listen from afar.

' _Perfect. They now suspect someone else altogether, and as if that wasn't enough; they'll believe that he took both millennium items. This is all too easy._ ' He smirked, twirling the millennium rod in his hand before tucking it into his amice.


	8. Chapter 8

"My lord, I am afraid we are dealing with something terrible." Karim spoke as he addressed Akhenaden, who seemed broken at the news of Seto.

His face was grey, his jaw tensed and with a clenched fist, he bellowed his reply to the other priest, " _Find him!_ Don't you _dare_ rest until he is made to pay for his crimes!"

He swayed slightly, covering his eye.

"My lord!" Karim quickly rushed to his side and caught him. Akhenaden seemed close to collapsing. He raised a hand to the strong priest's arm to steady himself.

"Please…you can't let anything happen to Seto. He is the only one who can assume the throne after Atem."

Some time had passed after Seto had finally awoken.

He was alone, and the visions that followed as he recalled his cousin trying to drown him flashed before his eyes.

No…not his cousin…the dark spirit. Atem would never do such a thing. But why?

Had he really tried to make an attempt on his life, or was that merely a warning?

Either way, Seto knew that Mahado was in danger, the whole kingdom was, particularly the priests.

"My item…" He gasped.

The rod was gone.

Eyes widening, the high priest threw back his bed sheet and staggered as he tried to stand. His chest was in incredible pain, but it was duty to protect the palace. He had no clue which priest would next fall victim.

 **000**

Mahado had returned to his post that day. He sat solemnly by his king's side during the court session, and Yugi was cautious to uphold a more professional set of mannerisms.

As the first priest to have lost his item, Mahado had reluctantly confessed that he too assumed Bakura to be the one to have taken it; a blatant lie, but since his encounter with the spirit, Mahado had very little strength to fight anymore.

Selfish though it may have seemed, he wasn't sure he could face Atem ever again, not after how shamelessly he had given himself away.

And so, he listlessly obeyed his commands, and went about his duties without purpose.

Leading the discussion in court were Isis and Shada. After they had voiced their concerns it seemed that everyone was convinced.

The pharaoh agreed heartily and made purposeful suggestions as to how to combat this issue as well. However, it became apparent that in doing so, he would only make it more difficult for himself to attain the rest of the items.

"I can only suggest that the safest course of action would be to conceal the items for safe keeping. Somewhere within the kingdom that Bakura will struggle to reach."

"But, without our items, how will we defend the kingdom." Shada opposed.

"Priest Karim's suggestion is reasonable." Siamun chimed in. "Do not forget, the reason for the items in the first place was to defend us from our enemies, but thanks to the work of our late pharaoh, and that continuation of his highness, we have achieved peace with our neighbouring allies. Bakura himself is the only current threat, and if the Millennium Items are what he is after, there is no safety in us continuing to use them at whim."

A little taken aback by his favourable reasoning, the pharaoh nodded and smiled.

"That is a valuable statement, Siamun."

"It is. I too think it would be safest to keep the Millennium Items hidden." Isis added.

"You all make worthy suggestions, but should the kingdom come under attack, or Bakura use shadow magic to evade us, how would we do without the items?"

There was a moment of hushed discussion amongst the court members before the king interjected.

"My father passed onto me, a deactivation spell. It will only last as long as I command it to, and it will thereby mean that the items cannot be used until the spell is cancelled. That also means that there is no need for any of you to be without them if that is preferable. That way, should we require them, I only need use the reversal spell."

A tone of agreement resonated clearly amongst them, and Yugi was pleased to see the listless Mahado have no input at all.

However, at that moment, a rather deranged priest Seto burst into the courtroom.

"You! You tried to kill me!" He accused, striding up to the throne.

Karim was quick to restrain him, and both Siamun and Mahado rose instinctively to the king's defence.

"Settle down, Seto." A weary Akhenaden scolded.

"Father, he is not our pharaoh!" Seto insisted, wriggling in Karim's compressive arms. "He tried to kill me!"

"Seto, no. The pharaoh was the one to recover you." Karim attempted to convince him.

"We both arrived to see pharaoh Atem rescue you, Seto." Shada added.

Isis approached him and he quelled his feverish struggling out of respect.

"Seto, it is possible that due to the lack of air as you were drowned, that in your confusion you may have mistaken pharaoh Atem as your attacker."

Seto frowned thoughtfully. His recollection was somehow doubtful now, given that the others seemed so convinced.

' _Even someone as bold as you can't resist the entire courtroom._ ' Yugi jeered.

"Mahado!" Seto addressed him abruptly, "you said that you sensed the darkness in the millennium puzzle!"

A small, very frail, but still prevalent part of Mahado crept higher into his conscious just then.

Perhaps it had spawned from his depressed and broken state, or maybe it had always been there; benign or dormant. However, in that moment he had no other feelings but anger and sudden hatred.

Seto had shunned him; belittled him like always, when he had first voiced his fears. He had gone to him in confidence and it was betrayed. And now, without even thinking about alternate consequences, all Mahado wanted was to see Seto humiliated too.

' _It is too late to tell me you believe me._ ' He thought.  
"I do not know what you are talking about, Seto." He replied flatly.

Seto stared silently.

"Have you all gone mad?! Why will you not listen- priest Mahado told me he sensed darkness in the puzzle, he did!" He shrieked.

"Seto!" Akhenaden finally snapped, rising and striking his son for impertinence.

The sound echoed through the silence that had befallen the room.

"Watch who you are addressing." He warned. "That is our pharaoh you speak ill of; that is treason! I will not have you besmirch the name of your king, or myself- I created these items, you forget."

Another pawn had set its place, Yugi thought.

Akhenaden was the only remaining council member to truly know of the items' origins. And even in his awareness that there was darkness within them, he would be the last person to unveil so.

He may well even be aware already of Yugi himself, but it was clear that even if that were the case he would not oppose him. After all, he had, in essence, allowed him a place dark enough to reside; harnessing Atem's fury and hatred and negative feelings.

' _You created the perfect dwelling for me, isn't that right, oh jealous uncle?_ '

However, he knew it wasn't enough with Seto. His silence couldn't be assured as easily as Mahado's. Seto's loyalty was different. If he were to be silenced, he would have to be convinced.

"Seto, if you would feel safer, why not allow priest Shada to seek out this alleged darkness?" He countered, removing the puzzle and holding it out.

"Pharaoh!" Several voices chorused.

"It's the least I can suggest." He added humbly.

"Very well. You will see then!" Seto agreed; self-assured.

Shada reverently took the item and activated his own. After a brief attempt he shook his head and returned the puzzle.

"There is no darkness at all, Seto." He certified.

"W-what?"

Yugi took back the puzzle and tried to appear modest.

"Seto, it pains me to see you in such a state. Please return to bed and continue your recovery. The damage you sustained was quite extensive, and I have no doubt that the trauma is what's causing your delirium."

The entire atmosphere was as condescending as his words; without even speaking it was clear everyone agreed.

"The pharaoh is right, Seto. You need more rest." Isis said with tender caution.

Seto then shook himself free from Karim's loosened grip and walked idly away.

"No… Darkness?" He murmured, returning to his chambers, subdued.

Meanwhile, the pharaoh watched on as the priests took a moment to review.

 _'Fool. The darkness is no longer in the puzzle, only Atem's soul. If you had wanted to reveal me then you should have had your other priest seek the darkness within this vessel._ '

He glanced over at Akhenaden, who returned a wary but almost understanding gaze.

' _Not that any of them would have let that happen._ ' He smirked.

Later that evening, the remaining item holders returned for the pharaoh to recite the spell.

After having tested them on a captive criminal, it was certain that the items were deactivated, and all adjourned with a blissful ignorance to the dangers they had unknowingly succumbed too.

' _Like cattle going for slaughter._ ' Yugi mused.

However, now with the items ineffective, he was able to initiate stage two.

Currently the items were no use to anyone, but as the only person able to lift the spell, Yugi had full control.

"The thief they believe to be after the items doesn't know they are inactive, so he must go through with his presumed attempts to steal them. I must do everything I can to avoid suspicion." Yugi revised. "It will be easy to retrieve the millennium Tauk, and the Ankh…" He mused, "however, I definitely need all seven if I am to complete the ritual I need to return to my true form."

He grinned up at the moon as a new thought blossomed.

"Thinking like a thief isn't quite enough. If I am to maintain this little charade, then I must become a thief."


	9. Chapter 9

The thief king was unattended by his usual company; that night he was unfortunately alone on the outskirts of the Sahara. His encampment was guised by the heavy sheet of night as the contours of the sand dunes weaved rather in his favour of shadows.

His ebony stallion snorted with ill-ease, tethered by only the illusion of restraints; to a driftwood log, easily dragged or escaped from.

"What's your problem?" Bakura grunted, dousing the fire and retreating to his tent without heeding the horse's alert.

"Oh, he won't have any problems with me." Came an unfamiliar voice. "But you might."

The thief hadn't the time to resist, and now Yugi rode back to the palace after having successfully inhabited his second vessel with three Millennium Items in hand.

'It's time this petty thief actually succeeded at this little game he keeps playing. First, the millennium tauk.

 **000**

Seto grit his teeth and punched his pillow. He was enraged and somewhat confused by Mahado's sudden change.

He had disappeared for days and returned a shell of his former self. This wasn't right.

Clutching his head, the same images of his cousin choking him flashed into view. It wasn't Atem, that he knew for sure.

With his item gone, the spirit obviously had no use for him now. But it didn't explain Mahado or what exactly this evil wanted to achieve by gathering the items in the first place.

Had he really lost it? He tried to convince himself otherwise. The very notion of it all burned, much like the pains in his chest. Instinctively, he moved to place a hand over his heart.

"I won't give in."

Mahado had managed to busy himself throughout the day with chores.

But now the night had come and he was once again alone with his thoughts.

He felt terrible guilt for lying in court. But deep down he also felt a wicked sense of satisfaction in that the priest had been shamed and he only had himself to blame for not listening to him in the first place.

He was so conflicted though. His own behaviour had been just as questioning; giving into the spirit the way he did and allowing himself to succumb.

Blinking back tears, he fought hard to remain focussed and blur out those thoughts.

"You look so pretty when you cry, Mahado." The sudden voice spoke with soft lips.

The priest sucked in a breath, eyes wide with surprise as he felt two hands snake their way up his chest till one held his chin in place.

"I can feel your heart racing."

"H-How did you get in here…" The fear was prevalent in his voice as it cracked and his body tensed against Yugi's touch.

"I have my ways." He murmured darkly with a smile.

Mahado's breath hitched when Yugi kissed his way down his neck in a slow manner. It felt good.

Finally a suppressed groan had managed to make its way out earning a smile from the spirit against Mahado's neck.

"There's no such thing as loyalty, priest." Yugi hissed, slipping his hand past the priest's clothed chest. He toyed with a hardened nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Another broken cry was elicited in the darkness with soft hushes of Yugi clicking his tongue in amusement.

Too easy.

"Please…don't…" Mahado panted. His head rolled to the side as he tried to control his ragged breathing.

"What if I could let you see him again, hm?"

Through the confusion, Mahado allowed himself to relax after hearing those words. A promise of seeing his Pharaoh again?

"Atem…?"

"That's right. I'll return your king to you soon."

It seemed too good to be true, but Mahado was keen to see Atem again.

"But first you have to do something for me." Yugi breathed

"As you wish, my Pharaoh…"

It had taken Seto longer than expected to make his way over to the other priest's chambers. He had to take the long way around to avoid detection from the spirit and others who may interfere and drag him back to his room.

His eyes blurred as they adjusted to focus on the door before him. He didn't bother knocking and simply opened the door and walked in without notice.

"Seto!"

"You lied…" His voice was barely audible but the hurt was apparent. He approached and looked sincerely up at him. "We must…must work together to defeat h-him."

"It's too late, Seto. We must let him have his way." Mahado replied.

Even in his delirious state, the other man pulled back and grabbed a fistful of the other's robes.

"Have you gone mad?!" He roared, panting with temper. "What has happened to you?"

Mahado simply stared Seto down with intense eyes and the priest wavered, loosening his grip.

"If you don't interfere we will have Atem back with us soon enough."

"You have gone mad!" Seto cried.

He was coldly shoved away as Mahado turned his back on him.

"It's best you leave and go back to your chambers. You are very unwell."

"What are you saying? Do you really believe that spirit will just leave! We can't-"

"I said return to your room, Seto. It's for your own good."

There was a stern warning and piercing glare with the snarl on the usually sweet face that held a smile.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Seto spat, swiping his hand to slap him. He was stopped in his tracks by Mahado intercepting his wrist and holding it firmly.

"I said go back to your room." He hissed through gritted teeth, forcing the hand away.

Seto became even more enraged that the priest would dare to handle him that way, and he lunged again.

A sharp pain knocked the air from his lungs, causing him to keel over and fall to his knees.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

Seto, clutching his ribs peering up as Mahado held the item he had used to disable Seto.

"I can't have you getting in the way…"

Meanwhile, Yugi made his way to the great hall.

"Bakura!" Akhenaden backed away in fear as the figure stood there before him a mere few feet away. He tilted his head before breaking into a dark grin.

"You have something I want, old man."

 **000**

"I will never surrender anything to you, thief!" He spat.

Bakura removed his hood to better reveal the borrowed body.

"You fool, I'm merely inhabiting this vessel."

"…Pharaoh?"

"Ahaha… If you like."

"No… You're the spirit, aren't you- the one who has been possessing the pharaoh."

"So you did know about me?" The other smirked. "Regardless, I'll need your compliance."

"What do you intend to do?" Akhenaden frowned.

"I'll be needing all of the items if I'm to perform the summoning ritual and return to my own body. Not that I expect the items right away… But I will be needing yours at some point." He grinned.

Akhenaden seemed thoughtful for a moment before his posture relaxed and he sighed.

"Tell me, if I do what you ask, what will become of my nephew?"

"Nothing." The other replied candidly. "He may be weakened and disorientated, but I have caused him no lasting damage in borrowing his body."

"Then tell me, where is his body now if you are as Bakura?"

"Safe. That's all you need to know, Akhenaden. I'm savvy with your intentions, but until the ritual is over I cannot permit you to consider your own advances on my previous vessel."

"What?!" The priest snarled accusingly.

"I know you seek to take the throne, and while it is not my business to stop you, you will have to find your own way to do it. I cannot aid you there."

"Then why exactly should I help you?!"

"Because if you don't, I'll remain as pharaoh. And if your obnoxious son tries to oppose me again, I'll definitely kill him next time."

"So you… Did attempt to kill him?"

"Not in this body, that was merely good fortune. I am in this vessel now to uphold the court's belief. But he was not mistaken. Now if you will, I need your word."

"…Alright." He conceded, "I will give you the millennium eye when the time comes… So long as you agree not to harm Seto again, and keep your word about leaving the pharaoh."

"You're not very adept at striking deals, are you, old man? Not since that was already my intention. But, if there's nothing else you ask, then we have a deal." He said candidly, offering a hand.

"…No." Akhenaden straightened up.

The other sighed and took the millennium rod from his belt, but Akhenaden put up a calm hand.

"Your planning is poor. You have yet to collect three more items beside my own. As Bakura you may think you're fooling the other priests, but your capture is more likely. I have a different offer."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mm?"

"I will help you collect the items by distracting the other priests, as well as giving you my own. But only on the condition that rather than return Atem to us once you regain your body, you keep him sealed within the puzzle and have it destroyed along with the other items in the resurrection process."

The spirit chuckled. "That would be less work for me by far. But I will thereby be breaking another contract I have already made with one of your priests. The one in love with the pharaoh."

"Mahado?" Akhenaden muttered.

"That's the one." He sneered. "He has also offered his services, but only in the instance that I return the pharaoh's spirit to his body."

"Allow me to persuade Mahado to consider this. If you contain the pharaoh's spirit, I will convince the priest that you have fulfilled your bargain."

The other shrugged and tilted his head.

"Very well. I suppose your price is higher than his at present anyway."

The two finally shook on it, and their deal was made.


End file.
